teonismowikiaorg-20200214-history
William Lane Craig/Vídeos
Esta é a lista de vídeo sobre William Lane Craig. Veja também o canal principal no YouTube. Debates Faith under Fire ;Vs Richard Carrier * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMxTghJQxEc ;Vs Tovia Singer * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmmNn6AHFfM Palestras | | |} | | |} | | |} * Moral Argument for God Outros |} |} Separados * "God and Time" by William Lane Craig (February 7, 1995) * Are There Inconsistencies Between The Four Gospels? * Atheism and the meaning of Life: Cooke vs Craig * Atheism Undermines Science - Uma resposta de Bill Craig em relação a questão da incerteza acerca do Big Bang * Cosmological argument * Did God Create From Nothing? * Does Science Prove Atheism? * If Eveything Needed a Creator, Then Who Created God? * Is God Like Santa Clause? Well Refuted! * Is the Universe Too Precise to Be Randomly Formed? * Scientific Naturalism * On Dan Barker and Sam Harris * On Humanistic Morality * The Nature of Time * The New Atheists are Not Intellectually Bright * What Caused God? * What Caused God? * Why can't God give us miracles today so we'd know He exists? ** Can you disprove a Universal Negative? ** Can there be Objective Morality outside of God? ** Euthyphro Dilemma ** Is Religion a Good Thing? ** Is Nature all There is?: Craig vs Shook ** Philosophy of Time part 1 of 3 ** Philosophy of Time part 2 of 3 ** Philosophy of Time part 3 of 3 ** Best Argument for Belief in God? ** Can We Trust The Bible Written 2000 Years Ago? ** Can We Trust Religious Experiences? ** Can There Be Meaning Without God? ** Can We Be Good Without God? ** How Can Christianity Be The One True Religion? ** Is God a Logical Necessity? ** Relationship between Faith & Reason ** The 'Flying Spaghetti Monster' & The Evidence For God Evolução * A Teoria da Evolução prova que Deus não existe.... será? - Uma refutação de WLC ao tradicional argumento ateísta de que a Evolução é um argumento ateísta. * Evolution Proves God's Existence * Is evolution compatible with God's existence? Richard Dawkins * Carl Sagan & Richard Dawkins Ask: What Created God? * Dr. William Lane Craig Responds to Dawkins Book * On Richard Dawkins and Daniel Dennett (Audio only) * Richard Dawkins Cowers Away from William Lane Craig * Who Designed The Designer? a response to Dawkins' The God Delusion * Why Is Richard Dawkins So Popular? * Will Richard Dawkins debate William Lane Craig? * William Lane Craig's Debate Resume Christopher Hitchens * Believe that too (Hitchens vs Craig) * Dealing with Christopher Hitchens * Hitchens & Craig : Death-Purpose * Name a moral action a Christian committed that an atheist can't! * William Lane Craig and Christopher Hitchens (HQ) Contrários * Rolling the dice for Dr. William Lane Craig * Debunking William Lane Craig (um ataque mais ao argumento cosmológico Kalam do que a Craig pessoalmente) * CLEAR PROOF WILLIAM LANE CRAIG IS WRONG ABOUT EVERYTHING!!! * William Lane Craig & The Five Ways * W.L. Craig's Sorry Apologetics * William Lane Craig Is Not Self-Authenticating * William Lane Craig being hypocritical Mais * lista de debates * http://www.bringyou.to/apologetics/audio.htm Craig/Vídeos